


Kankri cannot accept his clumsy horniness

by Lizardlicks, siggykuu



Series: Siggy has no idea how to write stories (with friends) [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kankri whined, rolled over, and propped himself upright, his hands between his legs. Latula’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the impressive boner he was sporting. She sat next to him, reached out to lightly rub his arm to sooth him, and a distract him from Mituna’s nonsense a little."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri cannot accept his clumsy horniness

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not the best writer out there, but thank god for Lizardlicks! Thank you so so SO much for helping me out on this!

Kankri was lying on his bed, his handsome caramel face bright red as he groaned in embarrassment. He was in distress, he was in trouble, he was… horny.

Not the kind where you can easily get rid of with some fast jerking off, it's the kind where you're just too horny to think, you know you need someone there with you to touch and pleasure you, to help relieve those sinful feelings. 

That's what Kankri was feeling like. He was wearing nothing except his favorite pair of sweatpants. He was too lazy to put on more clothes after his shower. 

A little before his shower, he had been watching some silly youtube video Porrim had linked him that was explaining (very terribly in his opinion) how women are exploited in media.  At some point in the middle of the video, he became... aroused. It bothered him somewhat that something so benign could get his blood pumping, but he shrugged it off, just blamed it on his hormones, and went to shower away those feelings. He thought the hot water would distract him from his erection, but it made it worse. As he was scrubbing his body, soap moving down him like it was alive (why did he think of it like that? What the hell), he couldn’t help himself any longer and started jerking himself off. 

After he came, he thought he was done with that nonsense and quickly washed his hair. As he stepped out of the shower, the cold air slapped against his heated skin, raising goosebumps.  And something else, too. Those feelings return rather quickly, and he was now regretting all of his decisions in the last hour.

“Fuuuck…” groaned Kankri. He sat up, looking down at the tent in his pants. Frowning, he glanced over to his phone, pondering if he should call _them_. He bit his lip nervously, his hand giving his cock a squeeze causing him to whimper in need. He never asked them for sexual favors, he was always too nervous to ask, so they asked him. But this time, he was… well… 

He gulped and grabbed his phone, thumbed through his contact list, and tapped Latula’s phone number.

It rang… 

There was a noise when someone on the other end picked up, but it wasn't Latula. 

“Mmmyyello?” said the voice on the line. 

“M-Mituna?? Why do you have Latula’s phone?” kankri asked, his hand nervously pausing stroking his hardon. 

“She’s taking a shower, what's up, Kanny?” 

Kankri’s breath hitched in his throat. No no no, he couldn't tell Mituna, he wouldn't hear the end of it. He continued to worry at his lip, thinking of how he could word his question without letting Mituna catch on. 

“I… um, I need you two to help me with something…” Kankri stammered nervously. 

“What? Is your _Wii_ U having problems again?” Mituna snickered in a mocking voice, emphasising the Wii part in a way Kankri knew was meant to be suggestive. 

Kankri felt his face heat up even more, and dug his teeth into his lip until it almost started to bleed. He knew he shouldn’t tell him. He would be more comfortable telling Latula than Mituna. He knew Mituna would make fun of him, but… he was so fucking horny. 

“Y-Yeah actually…” 

The phone was silent for a moment. 

“...Wait, you serious?” Mituna questioned, sounding surprised by Kankri’s answer. 

Kankri gripped his cock through his pants again and gave it a good stroke. “M-Mhm…” 

Mituna made a noise on the other side on the phone, then Kankri heard the shuffle of him moving around and a door opening, and the distant sound of running water suddenly much louder.  He heard someone curse but it was cut off by a loud, “YO TULA!! KANKRI NEEDS US!”  Kankri yelled through the phone at Mituna, but it was cut off by a, “see you in five mins, broham!” and then the call ended.

Kankri flopped over, face first into his pillow and made an agitated noise into it. He couldn't believe he just did that, he COULD NOT believe it.  He squeezed his dick again, hating how long five minutes could be.

  


 

* * *

 

 

“KANKRI MY DARLING, SHOW ME THE BONER!” bursted from Mituna’s mouth as _he_ bursted into Kankri’s dorm room like it was his goddamn business. Which it was as far as he cared. Latula wasn’t far behind him. Mituna wasn’t kidding about the timing, her hair was still wet and everything.

 

“Tuna you didn’t need to yell,” scolded Latula. She dropped a bag down by the door. “You okay,  Kankri? You look stressed,” she asked as she walked over to the sad, horny man still sulking face down on the bed. 

Kankri whined, rolled over, and propped himself upright, his hands between his legs. Latula’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the impressive boner he was sporting. She sat next to him, reached out to lightly rub his arm to sooth him, and a distract him from Mituna’s nonsense a little.

Kankri nuzzled next to her, his dark cheeks showing a noticeable hint of red. “I wish you’d picked up…” he murmured, pouting. Mituna plopped his ass down in front of him, jostling the bed.

“Sorry for not being around.” She whispered, giving Kankri a peck on his puffed out lips. Kankri kissed back and sighed. He shuddered when Mituna decided to crawl over him and help himself to his bared neck. 

“Ya shit talkin me now?” Mituna giggled, his hands caressing Kankri’s chest. Latula smirked and lightly slapped his shoulder. 

“Oh yeah, shit talking something fierce. You’re gonna need a dumpster for all this trash!”

Kankri covered his laugh, looking away from Mituna, who was obviously smirking up a storm right back. As much he hated to admit it, Mituna always made him laugh in some way or another. 

“Soooo…” Latula hummed, placing her hand on Kankri’s tent, squeezing it. “Need any help, big guy?” Kankri maked a soft noise, his hips lifting against Latula’s hand for more friction. 

“Mmm y-yeah I, um-” He’d already lost his voice after one dick touch. He’d die of embarrassment if it wasn’t so hot. So of course Mituna had to chime in.

“Yo, lemmie give the ‘big guy’ a kiss,” he purred in Kankri’s ear. Kankri felt his dick throb at that, which confused the hell out of him. That’s not sexy. How and why did he think that was sexy?  What the hell. 

“Sure, go ahead.” He said warily, but Mituna was already tugging down the hem of his pants.

Latula moved behind Kankri, her hands sliding up under his arms to rest on his shoulders as she started to lay soft kisses along the line of his trapezoid. Kankri glanced to her, then took her hands and moved them to his pecs. 

“H-Here.” He said though soft pants. Right away, she gave them a squeeze. He knew she had always liked his chest, despite it being a little hairy. She sucked and kissed his neck happily, her hands kneading his firm chest and teasing his nipples like she has a duty to serve. 

Down between Kankri’s legs, Mituna made a sad noise as he watched Latula’s hands. “Babe what the heck? You never show my man bongos that much love.” Latula looked over Kankri’s shoulder down to Mituna.

“Mmmm, you don’t have enough tiddy?” She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world (it was). Mituna pressed his lips together in annoyance, then popped up and face planted right smack in the middle of Kankri’s chest. Kankri squeaked in confusion at all the sudden attention to his pecs. Mituna was just motorboating him.

 

“Shhiiit Kan,” He let out a grunt, and looked up at him, “your tits rival Latulas any day.” 

Latula maked a soft “pffft” noise and pushed Mituna’s head back down between Kankris legs. “Get back to that ‘big boy’ you were so hyped about.” 

Kankri looked between them both, unsure what to do or say in this situation. Like, he loved the attention they were both giving him, but at the same time, he felt bad for not saying anything, other than making his moans and noises.  They never failed to have easy, playful banter, even in the middle of the wildest sex, and they made him feel so good, he wanted to do something to reciprocate. 

Mituna laughed, tucking some of his wild hair behind his ear and started to suck on the head of Kankri’s dick. 

“Ah!” He was startled by the sudden wetness around his dick. He looked down and watched Mituna trying to take the whole thing  in one go. Kankri hissed with pleasure and reached out to grab his poofy hair, thinking maybe to help him along a little. Mituna didn’t seem to object. 

Kankri let out a soft grunt, glad Mituna seemed to like the idea. He couldn’t help making tiny half thrusts when the wet, warm heat wrapped around his cock felt so good. Then Latula spoke up right next to his ear, startling Kankri as he realized that he’d almost forgotten she was there.

“Yo, Tuna, I know you like his dick’n all but let yourself breathe for a moment, ‘ight?” she laughed, giving Kankri’s tits a slight pinch, which made him squeak. Mituna moaned and gave Kankri’s cock another long suck before pulling off with a soft ‘pop’.

“Mmm I couldn’t help it?” he made it sound more like a question more than a statement. Kankris fingers were still buried in Mituna’s hair, he started to unconsciously pet the wild fluff. Mituna always had the softest hair, and he doesn’t seem to mind the attention either. 

“Kankri…?” Latula murmured his name quietly in his ear, making him shiver with want. God she was so hot. “Who do you wanna fuck?” 

Oh. _oh_. He had never thought that far ahead in this kind of situation. 

“I- uh… I’m not sure?” he honestly wasn’t, they were both so perfect that he didn’t know who to even pick. As much he desired  Latula, he still wanted Mituna too. He had thought sharing would be a hassle when this all first started, but he was coming to find out that the package deal was the best one.  How could he pick?

“Mmmkinda craving a dick in my ass, not gunna lie.” Mituna slurred as he moves off the bed and over to the bag Latula had dropped earlier. He pulled some lube and a small box of condoms out of it. Kankri blinked, and his suddenly neglected dick throbbed in agreement. He was always surprised at their ability to be prepared all the time. For a moment he wondered if they had had sex in public. A question for another day, he thought before shooing it to the back of his mind in favor of the sex happening right now. 

“You okay with that, Kanny?” Latula purred in his ear as her hands lingered down to the base of his dick. Mituna swooced back onto the bed, and gave Kankri a peck on the lips. He was so okay with it. 

“Huston to _Kink-_ ri, s’all right if I get you all suited up an’ ready for your deep space mission?” He wiggled the little foil packet in front of Kankri’s face and grinned his Mituna brand grin. 

Kankri sputtered, and tried to hold back a laugh that escaped as a snort.  Where did the astronaut metaphor even come from?. “Yes, Mituna, but please can you refrain from any more of your odd outbursts?” The thoughts vanished from his mind when Mituna started to ease the condom down over his cock. 

“There’s gonna be all _kinds_ of outbursts I ain’t refraining from tonight, Kinky,” he snickered.  Kankri groaned.  Latula laughed and shifted herself off the bed to sit down on the floor, leaning on the edge of the bed for a better view of her favorite boys being gross.

Mituna uncapped the lube next, and applied it liberally, then tossed the bottle aside on the bed.  He leaned back and spread out his legs for him. 

“C’mon big boy m’ready for you.” Mituna slurred, goading the other man lean over him. Kankri raises one of his eyebrows at this. Either Mituna had prepped himself while he wasn’t looking, or he wanted to not walk in the next 12 hours. 

“Let me get you ready first,” he said, then grabbed the lube and spread some on his fingers. 

Mituna shrugged, turned around on his stomach and arched his hips for Kankri. “If you wanna, big guy!” He swayed his ass in Kankri’s face, until he grabbed a hold onto Mituna’s hip, and started to tease his asshole with his index finger. 

“Well, I mean, I want you to walk tomorrow and all...” he said almost affectionately as he slid his first finger in.  Mituna  made a surprised noise as the intrusion, even though he was expecting it. He turned his head enough to glance over his shoulder at Kankri and wink lasciviously.

“Wweellll, maybe I don’t wanna walk tomorrow? I mean I _am_ giving you my cute little ass tonight,” he purred. 

Kankri’s voice caught in his throat as his dick throbbed at Mituna’s statement.  Really he should have taken more time, teased the other man a little more but... at this point, how could he refuse? He removed his finger from him, lined himself up, and began to push into Mituna slowly.  The other’s insides squeezed him as he went deeper. He was so tight, even with the lube, Kankri could feel both their pulses thrumming through his over sensitive cock. Mituna twitched, letting out a pained moan, which proved to Kankri that he didn't want to walk tomorrow.

“Mmffuhh- ah sshit, Kankri!” he groaned aloud, clenching his teeth together as Kankri finally fit as much inside him as he dared. 

Latula was watching them quietly, happily enjoying her personal little porno. Her hand was down in her underwear, quietly rubbing herself to the best porn stars evah. 

Kankri let out a heavy breath, his hands gripped the others hips tight while he was trying to keep himself from pounding this little twink into his bed- woah there space cadet, that was dirty as hell!  Is that really how he thought of Mituna? He was trying to keep away those rather nasty (and very erotic) thoughts while Mituna was… well, being a twink who wanted to be pounded into his bed. 

A soft “Kankriii…” is what made him snap out of his inner conflict.  He looked over to Latula, who was panting soft and slow on the side of the bed. “C’mon, fuck him…” she encouraged, smiling at him, like she could read his mind and liked what she saw there. Then Mituna rocked himself back on Kankri’s dick, becoming impatient. 

“TThhfuc- fuck me, Kanny…” He gasped, encouraging him along with Latula. 

He might as well? 

Kankri slid out of Mituna almost all the way, then drove into him with a powerful thrust.  Mituna squealed a very surprised noise at the movement, gasping for it again.  So of course Kankri obliged.  He started with a couple more slow, deep strokes. Kankri leaned a little back to watch Mituna’s body shiver, and watch asshole stretch with girth of his cock. God that was too erotic. 

Now, he had fucked Mituna before, a good few times in fact, but this situation feels oddly different for him. Maybe because Latula was just watching them, not actually engaging and helping him. Being watched without help by her felt so odd, it made him feel a little nervous, but also sexy at the same time.  He liked the attention, and he loved the way it made him feel in control.  It was frightening and exhilarating all at once. 

Kankri gasped a curse and looked over to Latula, “A-are you okay? I mean, you’re just watching us and-” 

“Oooh, baby, I’m good,” She moaned, and her free hand caressed Kankri’s thigh in an attempt to comfort him. “Don’t worry about me, you’re doing fine.” She gave him a smile, heart leaped in his chest. She’s so sweet. Kankri’s heart fluttered as he reached out and brushed her cheek with his thumb before he returned his focus to Mituna, who was whimpering for Kankri to do more to him. He let go of Mituna’s thighs and bowed over him, one hand next to Mituna’s shoulder, and the other on the headboard of the bed, this new angle making Mituna more than happy. 

“MMffghh, hell yesstthh” Mituna lisped, turning his head to Latula while Kankri began pounding into him. He smiled at her as she smiled back, tilting his head a little to accept an kiss from her in spite of the awkward angle. His breathing had grown fast and erratic when he moved away from the kiss, Kankri’s movements driving quiet, needy noises from his lips.  He was trying to keep his voice down, but damnit Kankri’s dick was in him deep, and hitting all the right places. He adjusted his arms to hold onto Kankri’s wrists and tilted his ass until he could feel that amazing dick start to bump against the exact spot his wanted it. 

Latula shifted to sit on her knees, her hand still between her legs as she continued to gently rub herself. She sighed, two fingers slipping inside of her as she watched Kankri’s face as he fucked Mituna’s brains out as best he could. What a hunk. What a _pair_ of hunks! Her toes curl as she presses a finger against her nub, moaning out the boys’ names happily.

 

Kankri was loving Mituna’s moans, he always made the cutest sounds when he was being fucked, or given any attention in general. He felt Mituna’s grip getting tighter around his wrist, almost begging him to touch his dick. Latula was a step ahead of him and she grabbed Mituna’s weeping cock, rubbing his cockhead hard, making him twitch and whine, his insides squeezing Kankri tighter as he was dragged closer to his orgasm.  She knew exactly what kind of attention to give to send him over the edge. 

“Ffftth- Fuck!” Mituna squeaked as he felt his body spasm, making him curse aloud as he came on the bed and Latulas hand. Kankri leaned back and grabbed Mituna’s hips again, changing his speed and angle to give quick, sharp thrusts into him. He was already so close, he’d been flirting with the edges of orgasm only a few moments before.  It didn’t take much. He shuddered and moaned out Mituna’s name as his orgasm swept over him. 

His thrusts slowed down but didn’t stop until the buzzing high started to settle into heaviness through his limbs.  He pulled out his softening dick with a growl and wobbled over onto the bed, unable to support himself on sex-shaky arms and legs any longer.

Mituna collapsed onto his side and sighed happily. He reached to twine his fingers with Latula’s cum stained ones, watching her finger her pussy with her other hand. “Hey babe, lemme help you with that.”  She nodded, smiling dreamy and gentle at her lover.  He reached between the part of her legs, nudging aside her hand, and combed his controller calloused fingertips through the curls there until they slipped easily into the wet, familiar warmth.  He gave her just as good as she had given him only a few minutes before.  She whimpered and tensed as she finally came, giving Mituna’s hand a hard squeeze. Latula lifted her chin up as a hand rubbed the back of her head, Kankri leaned down over Mituna and kissed her forehead. She giggled and nuzzled her face into the bed, embarrassed at the sudden forehead smooch and too high on endorphins to control the sudden flushing in her cheeks. 

Kankri sat up on the bed, swung his legs over the side then tugged off and tied up the used up condom. Tossed it at his small trash bin making a face, but missed it. Fuck it, he’d get it in the morning, he thought. He looked over to Mituna, who looked too blissed out of his mind. Latula stood up, shaky legs and all and sat down on the bed, petting Mituna’s complete chaos of hair. 

“MMm, you okay, babe?” She asks softly. 

“Mmmmy assthhs’feelsth tho good,” he could barely reply, his lisp in full swing. Latula giggled and looked over at Kankri, extending her hand out to hold his too. He accepted it wholeheartedly. 

“You okay, Kanny?” She asked.  Kankri thought about it, which involved him making that pouty, thinky face expression she liked to kiss.  He gave her hand a brief squeeze. 

“I feel real good?” He said in a confused tone, smiling a little. He pulled at Latula’s hand until she scooched over to sit between him and Mituna.  Mituna was happy to take advantage of this new positioning, spooning up next to her to throw an arm around her middle and cover her cheek with kisses. Kankri did the same at her other side, and she giggled at the sudden attention. She placed a hand on both of their hands, and closed her eyes, enjoying both the boys on each of her sides. 

They settled seamlessly that way, with a good kind of tired muffling the urge to talk or move.  Latula didn’t know how long they had been that way when she blinked out of her daze, but she sighed softly, and looked over to Mituna to realize that he had passed out. Well fuck, she guessed they were spending the night?

“Kankri?” She whispered, looking over to him, “Is it okay we stay here for tonight?” 

Kankri didn’t respond.  It seemed he’d fallen asleep too. She smiled at him and booped his nose with her own. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off snuggled with her favorite porn stars.

  
  



End file.
